won't you come out?
by lostinwanderland
Summary: Sakura wonders what surprise Tomoyo has in store for her as she sits on the couch of her best friend's mansion. (Femslasher SxS)


HEY GUYS! I'm back with a fic for syaosaku week, but this time, with a twist. Here's my first ever attempt at fem!syaosaku content!

FYI: The name I decided for my fem!syao is taken from 美芍, which is pronounced "mei sháo" ("mei" stemming from the word "beauty" and "sháo" stemming from the word for "peony" which we all know is Syaoran's favorite flower :))

Special thanks to a friend for helping me come up with this idea!

hope you enjoy~

* * *

Hands in her lap, Sakura wrings her skirt in nervous excitement as she sits on the couch in Tomoyo's room. Having been invited last minute to her best friend's mansion after school that day, Sakura ponders what the "special treat" Tomoyo had promised will be.

When she first brought it up during school today, Sakura thought it'd probably be another outfit for her to wear on her next cardcaptoring adventures or a video edit Tomoyo's put together over the last few weeks. But then, with sparkly eyes and a cryptic grin, Tomoyo had whispered in her ear:

"I've got Meishao-san to come for the same surprise, too."

And of course, as Sakura has always enjoyed spending time with Shao, she had agreed to come over as soon as she finished her grocery duties.

The sound of Tomoyo's closet opening and closing reaches Sakura's ears. Looking up, she sees the raven-haired girl standing beside it with a sly smile.

"Are you ready to show me the surprise?" Sakura asks with a smile. "Or should we wait for Shao-chan to come?"

"There's no need," Tomoyo beams. Turning back to her closet, she opens the door and says, "Don't be shy."

"I'm not, this outfit just looks stupid!" a voice shoots back at her.

Sakura blinks. Getting up from her seat, she trains her focus on the point Tomoyo is looking at and waits.

"Don't be silly, you look wonderful," Tomoyo assures her. "Now as I recall, you don't have much time here to practice so if you don't hurry up, you won't get anything done today."

A loud groan along with incoherent grumbling greets the end of this statement. Sakura tilts her head with curiosity as she hears the sound of heels dragging themselves across the floor.

The tip of a deep green shoe pokes out of Tomoyo's closet, followed by the hem of a mint-colored dress. Sakura's eyes widen as the image of Shao in a full-bodied gown appears before her.

Her dark chocolate locks have been twisted and tied into an elegant bun. A shiny, silver choker wraps nicely around her neck. And although Shao continues to insist that the outfit looks stupid, she stands taller and more regal than ever before, back arching into perfect curves as she twists around to inspect the back of her dress.

"I swear, Daidouji, if you make me wear this to the concert next week I'll—"

"What do _you_ think, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asks cheerfully.

"S-Sakura?" Shao pales as she whips around to find her spectator. The moment her wide amber eyes fall upon Sakura, a pink tinge spreads across Shao's cheeks.

For a few seconds, as Sakura takes in the way the minty dress fits nicely around Shao's curves, she can't speak. Reaching out a hand towards the back of the couch, she leans against it for support.

Normally, Shao looks most at home when she's in a soccer uniform with her long hair a tangled mess. It's a sight that's familiar and comforting whenever they run into each other outside of class. But now, as Sakura stares at the girl before her, she feels a loud pounding in her heart that she can't stop from beating. Tomoyo really knows her way around things, Sakura thinks, as her eyes trail up from Shao's bodice to her hair. Shao's not dolled up in a way that doesn't fit her personality. Somehow, Tomoyo's managed to accentuate just the right features in just the right ways.

Pushing herself away from the couch, Sakura walks up to Shao with a shy smile on her face. With every step she takes, the rosy shade in Shao's cheeks grows progressively deeper.

Sakura stops right in front of her and grins with a small giggle.

"I think you look absolutely stunning, Shao-chan," she says.

Shao's face, if possible, flushes worse and she looks down at her feet as Tomoyo laughs.

"Do you still not want to wear this to the concert next week?" Tomoyo asks, a twinkle in her eye.

Shao pouts and turns her face away from the both of them, mumbling something low under her breath.

"What was that?" Tomoyo calls out loudly, cupping a hand to her ear.

With a resigned sigh and a shy glance back at Sakura, she complies Tomoyo with her response.

"Alright, you got me. I'll wear the damn dress."

Tomoyo beams as Shao and Sakura nervously look away.

* * *

come find me on tumblr at 'cherrycapturedwolf'!


End file.
